


To Vanish

by Fox_Wanders_Forever



Series: PMD Shorts [2]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, This Isn't My Best Work, Writing this made me sad, abuse of grammar, celebi being serious was weird to write, discussions of death involving a child, frank discussions about death, lacking a will to live, morally dubious decisions being made in bad circumstances, ooc celebi, she's so cheerful in the games, treecko fell asleep in the middle of the meeting, trying to write in a world without time is weird as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Wanders_Forever/pseuds/Fox_Wanders_Forever
Summary: Celebi isn't really sure about the plan, but not because she is scared.No, it's the kid she's unsure about.





	To Vanish

**Author's Note:**

> I like to joke in the tags a lot, but please read them carefully. This is a very serious discussion about death, involving a child. If you think that would be too much for you, please don't read this. I won't be offended, I promise! :) If you can't read this one, let me know and I'll add a summary at the end of the fic.  
> Please also let me know if I should bump the rating.

“Of course I’ll help.”

“Y-you will?!”

“Why yes!” Celebi beamed, despite the weight of what she had just said so casually. “I don’t exactly enjoy living in this horrid darkness, you know! If you want my help in changing that, you have it!~” She did a little flip in mid-air to emphasize her last words.

The man seated in front of her stared dumbfounded. The plan was insane. The little pink pokemon would send him to the past, in order to prevent the horrible future that had befallen the world. He had thought that he would have to convince her that it held any potential at all before he could convince her to help him. And that would be _before_ he brought up the one major downside. “I…” He shook his head and tried to stamp all traces of confusion from his face. “You do realize though… What will happen should we succeed?”

“Of course I do.” The previously energetic little pokemon had stopped flitting about and was now floating fight in front of his face, looking him dead in the eyes. The darkness of the grove seemed to grow deeper all of a sudden. “I was once a guardian of time you know. I know what I am saying.” The sudden seriousness she said this with was chilling.

“Understood. My apologies, I didn’t mean to imply that you didn’t know. I was simply surprised.” He looked down ruefully. “That’s a very heavy thing to say so cheerfully.”

“We’ll all disappear.” She fluttered down to the ground slowly. “We will save countless lives, but we will also lose our own. I know this, Jason. But it does not matter to me.”

Silence settled around them. The longer it dragged on, the more suffocating it became. Jason longed for something he could use to break the silence, but he couldn’t think of anything. After all, what could he possibly say to _that_?

Treecko shifted in Jason’s arms, startling him and nearly causing him to drop ~~his son~~ the kid. He breathed out a sharp sigh of relief, and smiled down at him; Treecko was still fast asleep and looked to be dreaming peacefully. Jason hoped that was the case.

Celebi smiled, a little sadly. “Maybe I should ask you the same question.”

“What question?”

“You do realize what will happen if we succeed, right? Our time will be erased, and thus, we will as well. We’re all going to die, Jason.” She looked at the child in his arms again. “Are you really okay with that?”

“... I don’t know.” He said quietly. He found he could no longer meet Celebi’s eyes. "I was. I was ready." He swallowed, and looked down. “Now though…”

“Does he know?”

“Huh?”

“Does Treecko know what will happen if we succeed?” She clarified quietly.

“... He does. I told him when we began our search for you.” It had been horrible, telling him that. Even worse had been his response. “He said he understood, and that he was willing.”

“Well then, he has made his decision.” Celebi was looking anywhere but at Treecko.

“He’s just a child though, how much does he really understand?” Jason’s voice was brittle, oozing badly restrained frustration. “He says he’s willing to die to restore our world, but does he even know what that means? Is it fair to ask a child that?”

Celebi was quiet for a long time before she spoke. “I think he understands more than you give him credit for. But you’re right, it isn’t fair. He shouldn’t have to make a decision like that.” She looked at Treecko again, and sighed. “Will you be able to complete this mission? Be honest.”

“... I must.” He felt sick to his stomach at the words, but he forced them out anyway. Celebi nodded.

“Alright then, I believe you.” She looked at him again, but now the fiery determination that had blazed in her eyes earlier was back. “You should get some sleep as well. I’ll keep an eye on you both, and when you wake up, we’ll begin our search.” Too tired to argue, Jason lay down and was asleep before his head hit the earth.


End file.
